The objectives of this project are to describe the prevalence of hearing loss in the Framingham cohort by demographic characteristics, to investigate the relationship between the severity of hearing loss and otologic risk factors, and to examine possible relationships between hearing loss and cardiovascular risk factors and events. Hearing data collected during Cycle l5 of the Framingham Heart Study (l978-l979) have been analyzed to estimate the prevalence of hearing loss among the Framingham cohort. The risk factors that might be associated with hearing loss found in this population have been examined. Papers on the prevalence of hearing loss by demographic characteristics and on risk factors for hearing loss were presented at various scientific meetings. A journal article that describes the hearing status of the cohort, and examines otologic risk factors has been submitted. This project has been completed.